A Hole in One & A Mulligan (A sequel to The Awakening)
by simple.shawn
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow can't seem to function without each other and its only been four months! Ichigo has an art show coming up and everything is riding on it. Can he finally learn to live without Grimmjow? Will a rude awakening from someone old smack some sense into Grimmjow? Or is it too late? Rated M for a reason. Coarse language.Adult situations.Slight lemon. Twist ending.1 shot.


_**Author's note: Here it is! After much convincing, and a lot of coffee I finished the sequel. I hope you guys like it. Anywaysz, enjoy. **_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Ichigo hadn't spoken to Grimmjow since he practically called him a whore. It took a while to stop the excruciating pain that stabbed at his heart, but after the four months passed he'd only gotten used to it. Shiro knew not to even hint at Ichigo's blue haired lover, as the results in his inner world were disastrous.

Earthquakes. Tsunami's. Endless rain. There was even a hurricane once. Inner Karakura was slowly being rebuilt, but Ichigo's defenses were still high.

He enrolled into the art college as per his plans, but he wouldn't speak to anyone. Ichigo didn't want to be hurt again, he just couldn't bear it. Someone completely taking his trust and smashing it in the palms of their hands. _Fuck that. _

Though he still had his friend's from high school, they all went their separate ways.

During the time Ichigo did attend the college his father refused to help him at all. He was only allowed over on Saturday's to visit, and was allowed to have dinner. No more, no less.

It didn't deter Ichigo in the least, as he worked in Kisuke's shop. With the money he made working in the shop and a couple scholarships his room and board along with the tuition was barely paid off for the semester.

Ichigo always made time to swim and to paint. They didn't completely ease his pain, but they kept his mind and body busy. Though no matter how busy he was, Grimmjow was always at the back of his head. Ichigo couldn't dare throw away the sketches he drew of his blue haired companion. Whenever he tried to even rip a page from the art pad, he'd just stare at it. No matter if he was just sketching with pencil, Grimmjow's eyes were constantly a bright, vivid sky blue and his hair shaded with light grey and faint cerulean hues.

The striking blues always caught Ichigo's eyes. No one at his university had hair just that bright, or eyes that breath-taking. As much as he truly wanted to hate Grimmjow, he could never bring himself to say it to himself, nor to Shiro.

Having Shiro in his head every second, of every minute, of every hour, of ever single day was exhausting enough. Getting a good night's sleep was near impossible with Shiro constantly fighting him. Typical Shiro had his own commentary on just about everything Ichigo did. From the time he got up and had his morning shower, to his night swim before he went to sleep, Ichigo's inner self couldn't keep quiet.

Ichigo was going to finally have a breather. The upcoming week would be the final week before winter break. Another bonus was it was his turn to have an art show in his name. All of the artwork was to be made by him. People could even buy it if they wished which meant more income for the stereotypical_ starving artist._ As an added bonus Gunter, Nel, and Menoly were flying out to Karakura just to visit. It would be a refreshing change to see his best friend, and what was practically his second family. Even if it was for two weeks, Gunter would definitely get him out of the rut the red head was in.

College was supposed to be a fun, life changing, breath of fresh air for Ichigo. Instead things were encumbering, and exhausting. Hitting up a few parties with his best friend, and getting wasted for the first time while he was enrolled actually seemed like a blast.

There were two things Shiro kept demanding Ichigo to do. The first thing was he wanted Ichigo to go out and be reckless for once. The second thing was to get himself laid.

Was Ichigo_ really_ that bad of company that even Shiro wanted out?

Maybe he_ d__id_ need to get laid.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

It was only four months since his last encounter with Ichigo. It felt so much longer. Seeing the young adult every day over the summer was something Grimmjow took for granted. All he had was his memories, and it was never truly enough.

Breaking things off with Ichigo was for the best. He wouldn't be responsible for creating another situation similar to Nelliel's. He'd be damned if he would ruin the life of someone with so much talent. At least Grimmjow still had his family. Even though he fucked up majorly and cheated on Nel they all still cared for him.

Nelliel was able to move on from Grimmjow and she seemed rather happy with her new lover. Grimmjow liked the guy. He was this tall, lanky fella with black hair.

Nnoitra. That's the dude's name.

Apparantly, he'd been a lifeguard at the lake behind Grimmjow's house since he was Gunter's age. Grimmjow met him during a Skype session with Menoly. He was an asshole, but man he knows how to make a man laugh.

Menoly fully embraced her own sexuality. In fact, Nelliel mentioned that her tennis instructor took her under her wing. Every other thing that comes out of Menoly's mouth is, "Harribel this, and Tia that". His little Barbie wasn't well, his little Barbie anymore. She was much more mature.

Things started to change ever since that Rangiku girl transferred over to Gunter's university. He stopped partying altogether. He and Rangiku moved into an apartment together. What truly surprised Grimmjow was the fact that Gunter got a job. A good one at that.

Everyone seemed so happy. They were able to live such great lives after that summer. Grimmjow knew Ichigo was living it up in college.

He had to be.

The boy had such a live spirit. He was different. So mature for such a young man. The bright orange hair. Deep light brown eyes. Lets not forget his utterly flawless body. Charming smile. That pink tint that never seemed to leave his cheeks.

Grimmjow could remember everything about Ichigo to a tee. It didn't help with the fact that he needed to be over him.

The red head was on his mind all the time. No matter if he was just golfing, or even having a beer. Something had to remind him of Ichigo.

_Why did he have to be so perfect?_

Grimmjow was returning back to Karakura from a small tournament amongst the top golfers in Japan. The competition wasn't too fierce. He came in first place, as he normally did against such_ amateur_ golfers. Even with the small victory he attained, it didn't bring him much happiness.

He never felt so alone before. Sure he had thousands of fans. Even an attractive groupie approached him every once and a while.

He couldn't do it.

Doing anything with anyone else seemed so_ wrong_. It was like he was cheating on Ichigo.

It just felt wrong to do anything with anyone who wasn't Ichigo. It didn't much matter anymore, his family including their respective friends and lovers were coming to visit him.

They had a surprise for him. They really must've wanted to torture him. Grimmjow hated surprises.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

His art show was now less than two days away and he was truly starting to panic, and even so much as doubt himself.

His father was going to attend the show, and everything had to be absolutely perfect. Choosing between the artwork he wanted to be in the showcase, the food that was to be served, and fuck even the background music to be played.

_His university was no joke._

Not only did Ichigo's grade depend on it, but his father's approval was on the line. If there was any chance to prove himself to Isshin, now was the chance.

Ichigo had been restless for the past couple days. The stress from the show was definitely getting to him.

He glanced over at his alarm clock noticing that it only read 1:48 in the morning.

_Only 1:48?_

He settled for bed at midnight, and had been tossing around for what seemed to be hours.

Shiro wasn't really bothering him. He was in a comfortable position. He painted, and even went for a swim. He slept only in his underwear, but still had enough blankets. He wasn't too hot. He wasn't too cold either. Something was up.

The fire headed male stepped out of his bed, and walked to his mini fridge in hopes that he had milk tea. To his disappointment he was out.

"Why me?" he sighed exasperatedly.

He shut the small metallic door to the small cooler, and went to his dresser to pull out a pair of gray sweatpants which had the words Hollister stitched down the side in black with a white outlining. With the pants he grabbed a regular white cotton crew neck crisp out the packaging. To top it off he grabbed the matching Hollister zip-up hoodie and put it on over his shirt, but refused to zip it up. He slipped on a pair of black socks, which followed with a pair of white and black Jordan athletic slippers. After he was dressed he grabbed his keys, his wallet, and his phone then he was out the door.

If he couldn't sleep maybe getting some tea, and going for a walk in the cool winter night would tire him out.

It wasn't snowing, but it was bound to come soon.

Dressing in layers wasn't really necessary just yet, in any situation Ichigo was used to the cold. He still went swimming in negative temperature weather and he never got sick. Perks of being on the swim team in high school, along with living in Japan all his life.

He could have taken his 2012 electric blue Prius C which he had gotten as a graduation gift from his father, but decided to walk instead. Though the cafe was more than a few blocks away, Ichigo enjoyed the cool breeze.

Upon leaving the campus he looked up to see the bright yellow, crescent shaped moon in the black starless sky. It was breathtaking, and it was symbolic to him.

"_Un hueco mundo. Las fria noches de invierno trae una luna solitaria. Sino que tambien trae un Ichigo solitario."_ He spoke softly in Spanish.

He knew bits and pieces of Spanish from his high school friend Chado Yasutora. When he transferred from Mexico, Ichigo was practically his first and only friend until he learned to speak English and bits of Japanese himself. Chado would hardly speak as English was difficult for him, so when he did speak he spoke in fluent Spanish. Ichigo took it upon himself to learn enough Spanish to translate for Chado, and even so much as to help him get a few friends.

Like Chado was, and even the moon Ichigo was alone. He was afraid to branch out and talk to other people in his classes. His sisters had grown up so much, they had their own lives to live. They had their own friends and boyfriends. His father didn't want anything to do with him. All his friends were gone, and even if he_ wanted_ to make contact with them it wouldn't make a difference. He had Shiro, but Shiro was just all of Ichigo's pent up emotions that he refused to release.

He could feel the emotions beginning to well up, and sting at his eyes as he stared up at the moon. "No, I won't do this." the young adult said in a strained voice. "I will not cry for that asshole. I won't cry for anyone. I'm fucking stronger than this. I don't need anyone." He growled out shaking his head, hoping to rid himself of the painfully lonesome thoughts.

"_**Na' e**__**v**__**en me King? Ya don' need me?" Shiro added in.**_

"_No Shiro, fuck you. Why do you keep bothering me? I can handle being alone. I've done it before." Ichigo responded mentally._

"_**Ah, c'mon stop it. "**_

"_Ugh..I can never rid myself of you can I?"_

"_**I've been in yer mind e'er since Ma died. I might'a lied t'ya before. 'm'not jus' built up lust, 'n' d'sire. Ya created me ta keep ya company, so ya wouldn't be alone."**_

"_Bullshit dude. Get the fuck out of my head."_

"_**Nah, see whene'er ya had someone witcha ya din't need me. Ya really don' remember me? Up until ya entered high schoo' I was sorta like watchu humans call 'imaginary friends'."**_

"_I know what an imaginary friend is, but I never had one Shiro. I think I would've remembered if I had one."_

"_**Ya always used to get into som' shit as a kid. Fightin' e'erbody tha' looked atcha funny. Breakin' stuff. Used ta black out, 'n' come to yer inner world. 'Twas a world where yer mom was alive, 'n' yer dad w'nt a prick 'n' e'erything was inverted. Startin' ta come back to ya?"**_

Ichigo stopped moving and looked to the ground. He was shocked. How in the_ fuck_ did Shiro know about all that?

"_So what you're saying is, whenever I did black out you would take charge of my body while you kept my mind company of what I truly desired?"_

"_**'zactly."**_

"_Then why did you choose to come back now? I mean why did you come back when I found Grimmjow?"_

"_**Ya needed the company. Ya needed **__**someone**__** ta turn ta. When ya were confused 'er lonely I keptcha company 'n' gave ya guidance from within. Now tha' ya were mature enough to handle me, I made m'self in yer image only inverted 'n' present'd m'self ta ya."**_

Ichigo shook his head lightly, and kept walking toward his destination.

"_I didn't—I had no idea Shiro. I guess I created all this because I truly was alone. You're the complete opposite of me, and I guess there's no way I could've made it through so much without you. I do need you."_

"_**Ah shaddap. I coulda toldja tha'. I don' call ya King for no reason. I can't take control o'ya body nomore. If ya truly wan' somethin' yer the King. Make it happen. Ya can't keep denyin' yerself of that blue haired god. Ya love 'im. Ya betrayed yer best friend for 'im, and yer best friend still loves ya. 'Twas meant ta be. Yer strong King, buh nah invincible. Ya need people, ya need yer family, yer dad, friends, and ya need Gr'mmjow. Most importantly ya need to get fucked by that Gr'mmjow. Always get the best weather in'ere after ya fuck with 'im."**_

Ichigo laughed softly to himself as he made his way into the cafe.

"_Thanks Shiro."_

"_**Don' thank me. Yer tha' King 'member? I gotta do whatcha say."**_

Ichigo sighed softly in brief content. He felt a little better. He approached the counter top and pulled out his wallet and smiled for the first time in a while.

"I'll have warm bubble tea, no boba at the bottom."

He had a few things to do. He needed to talk to Grimmjow. Tell his dad about his former lover. Finish up the preparations to his art show. He definitely needed to make a few friend's before winter break came. But at that moment, he needed to get his tea, get home and get some rest. He had a feeling that he would sleep decently that night.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Grimmjow was antsy about his family coming to see him. He was even more anxious to figure out what the surprise was. They decided to come to Karakura that following Friday evening instead of Monday. It led to him getting no rest at all.

While his black ball of fur known as Pantera was curled up in his lap sleeping, he just laid back and watched the Japanese drama soap operas.

He didn't really know what they were saying, but he easily picked up on the story line. There was a married couple. They were pretty rich. The husband and maid began having an affair. The maid then started to blackmail the husband into staying. He complied of course, but the wife had her suspicions. One day the wife walked in on her husband and the maid in the act. She went crazy, and attacked the maid. The maid went into a coma, and it turns out she was pregnant. Now the husband has to choose between his child, and his forgiving wife.

_Classic._

Grimmjow had been watching the show since four o'clock in the afternoon until then, it was nearly two in the morning. He hadn't really shaved within the last couple days as he didn't have a reason to. He hadn't left the house since he came home from his tournament, which was only a few days ago. He sported a decent five o'clock shadow, and sat clad in his boxers.

The marathon ended and a previous episode began to play. Grimmjow picked up his sleeping kitten and sat her on the open cushion next to him, then he stood up and walked to the kitchen. He needed to get some sleep, he couldn't look like_ this_ in front of his family. A decent sleep would definitely help him out.

Just some strong sake, and a couple sleeping pills he'd been prescribed and he'd be straight. Problem was, he was fresh out of the rice wine.

"Fuck me." He huffed out upon seeing his bottle of his strongest alcohol was gone. He knew it wasn't a good idea to mix the medicine with his alcohol, but it helped him to not think about Ichigo when he was alone. It even took away his ability to dream. He would just be out cold.

He wouldn't let himself become dependent on such things, which is why he hadn't slept in a few days.

He sighed softly realizing he had to leave his home and go to the store. He went to his bedroom and pulled on a black hoodie which read Obey in glow in the dark letters on the back. Then stepped into a pair of stone washed blue denim jeans that were torn at the knee, and at the cuffs with heavy white stitching at the seams, and inverted horseshoes at the back pockets, with matching silver buttons. Finally he slipped on a pair of brown moccassins then he grabbed his keys, and some cash then left for his garage.

As he headed to the door he heard Pantera cry out.

"Mew!" She hopped off the loveseat, and nuzzled at Grimmjow's ankle.

"I'll be right back Pantera, I promise." He smiled and leaned down to scratch just beneath her chin. She seemed to understand as she gave another cry, but it was slightly softer then padded back to the sofa and rested.

Pantera had honestly been the only source of company for Grimmjow.

Pets love you regardless of anything. Whether you ruined their past or not. Just show them some affection, and feed them. They'll truly love you no matter what.

When he hopped into his new truck in which he rewarded himself for winning the tournament; a burnt orange 2013 RAM 1500. He needed a new truck anyhow; the old one was back in Germany with Nelliel.

_That fucker Nnoitra better not have touched his baby. The truck that is._

As he pulled out of the garage he was able to catch a glimpse at the sky. It was a strange starless night. Only a seemingly large, luminescent, crescent shaped moon invaded it. For some reason it hit him harder than it should have, and he let out a gruff sigh.

"_Ein hohler Himmel. Eine hohle Welt. Eine hohle Seele._" He spoke soft German to himself, and he wondered to himself if Ichigo was just looking up at the same moon he was.

He would only hope.

The nearest liquor store was a few miles away, but he didn't mind it. It wasn't a long drive, and he truly did love driving in his new truck. It cleared his head, sort of like what golf did.

He made his way to the store, and within a few minutes he was there. He grabbed a bottle of the rice wine, with a case of imitation German lager, along with a few bottles of wine for dinner. He went to the register and sat the bottles down on the counter and as if on cue the cashier asked.

"Can I see some I.D. , oh and I'm going to need your phone number too gorgeous."

Grimmjow looked up at the cashier, he didn't seem to be anything older than a high school graduate. His patience was already on a thread so he quickly snapped back, "Are you a fucking idiot? Or can you not see? Do you know who the fuck I am?"

The cashier calmly responded, "I don't care who you are, identification or no liquor."

Grimmjow was going to grab the little asshole's black hair and slam his little pretty feminine face into the register until it was broken. "Listen here ya lil' fucker, do I_ look_ underage to ya? Do I fuckin'_ sound_ underage to ya? I've got pubic hair older than yer ass kid, hurry up and ring up my things so I can get outta here."

"How about you speak to the manager instead, I will not stand for such vulgar and offensive language." The raven haired male turned toward the back room to grab the manager of the store. Grimmjow could've grabbed his liquor and stolen it out of the store, but he was not thief. He'd rather have his way with the manager instead.

When the manager stepped out Grimmjow had to press his lips together to keep from laughing. The guy had bubble gum pink hair that was up in a bun, thin frame glasses with the lenses out, along with a gold loop which pierced his right nostril.

_And he thought the other guy was a fruit._

"Are you Grimmjow Jaegerjacques? Like,_ the_ Grimmjow Jaegerjacques?" The name tag read Szayel. Weird name.

Grimmjow swallowed down his laughter upon realizing he had a potential fan, then nodded his head.

"Yeah man, whats up?"

"My brother Ilforte Granz played in the tournament against you just a few days ago. Can I just say thank you for kicking his ass down a few notches? His ego was much to high."

"Aha, gotta keep these rookies in check."

Both men shared a brief chuckle before Szayel cleared his throat to speak. "So, Luppi tells me there's a discrepancy?"

"He asked for my fuckin' I.D. then asked for my fuckin' number."

Szayel let out a soft sigh then bagged up Grimmjow's drinks. "Look don't worry about it paying for these, they'll come out of_ his_ paycheck. Have a pleasant evening."

"Sweet thanks man, you too. Oh and creepy dude go fuck yourself with a cheese grater, yeah? I've got a man already." Grimmjow chuckled as he stepped out the store with the bags in his hands, then he froze upon reaching his car door realizing just what he had said.

He got into his truck and just sat there.

He never truly let Ichigo out of his mind. Never even let him escape his heart. Maybe he was being selfish in saying that he wanted Ichigo again.

He couldn't keep living this way.

That was it. That was his goal. He was determined to at least make things up with Ichigo. He wouldn't go as far as marrying the boy, but he at least wanted to remain friends.

Not having the red head in his life was driving him insane. Going four months felt like, forever. Everyone in his family moved on and embraced themselves.

Why couldn't he do the same? Even if he couldn't have Ichigo, he at least wanted him to be happy. As long as Ichigo was happy with another man, it did his heart good. He would love him either way, no matter what.

He put the key in his ignition and started the truck. A soft chuckle left the blue haired man as he backed out of the store's parking lot.

Ichigo was his. No matter if they were in a relationship or not. His heart only sought out for him.

As he continued driving up, he noticed a spot of spiky orange, and a similar stride. He pulled up next to the curb and began driving slower in order to get the male's attention. His tinted passenger's window rolled down, and as if it was fate Ichigo was standing there.

His stomach was doing somersaults. His heart felt like it was beating at a million beats a second. He suddenly lost all his strength. The man he had been thinking about seemed to have spawned right in front of him.

_Hallelujah! Thank the heavens!_

"Grimmjow?" The young red head asked with a tinge of confusion.

"Yeah, its uh—its me. What're ya doin' out so late Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, trying to break the ice between them.

"Couldn't sleep. Went to grab some tea, and its a nice night for a walk." There was a brief silence after Ichigo spoke. Only the soft whisper of the air and the rumbling of Grimmjow's truck filled their silence. That is until Ichigo spoke up a few moments later, "You?"

"Same actually." He responded almost immediately. "Hop in ma' truck, I can give ya a ride home."

Grimmjow nearly recited a trillion prayers in his mind; praying that Ichigo would just get in. He could see the confusion in his former lover's eyes, and even the faint blush that only seemed to darken when he nodded his head and walked toward the passenger's door of the truck.

He first grabbed his bags of alcohol and sat them on the ground of the passengers seat. Then he unlocked the car door, and Ichigo let himself in.

"So, where are ya stayin' Ichi?" Grimmjow spoke as he began to drive forward.

"_Seretei Art University."_

"You walked this far?"

"Yeah, I needed something to tire me out."

Grimmjow gave a brief chuckle at his passenger's choice of words, then spoke carefully. "You needed something or_ someone_ to tire you out."

He looked over at Ichigo to see him blushing and grinning as well. "Either or." After he spoke he began laughing softly as well.

After the brief joking, and the shared laughs they arrived at Ichigo's university in no time at all.

"Well, here we are." Grimmjow said with slight disappointment. He wanted the red head to come home with him that night. Just so they could talk, and so he could at least hold him in his arms.

"Thanks for the ride Grimm. I appreciate it." Ichigo said in return, disappointment was in his voice as well.

Ichigo stayed in his seat for a few minutes as if he were stalling to get out. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and handed it to Grimmjow. "Put your number and stuff in my phone."

"O-Oh! Yeah alright." He grabbed the phone in his hand, and began to tap in his information. He handed it back to Ichigo and smiled. "iPhone 5?"

"Yeah, my boss gave it to me for a graduation gift." Ichigo smiled as well. Then he spoke once more "Do you want my number too?"

"Right! One sec." He patted his pockets, then slipped his hands in them upon realizing he left his phone at home. "Fuck. I don't have it with me. Just shoot me a text saying who ya are alright?"

"Yeah okay, I will." Ichigo nodded upon stuffing the phone in his pocket, then he unbuckled his seat-belt and opened his door. As he was about to step out, Grimmjow extended his arm out to wrap around Ichigo's slim waist, which made him turn around instantaneously. Their eyes locked for just a brief moment.

"Y-yeah Grimm?"

"Seriously, text me. I missed ya." He said in a soft tone, before letting go of him.

Ichigo turned around and leaned in to place a soft, chaste kiss on Grimmjow's cheek. Afterwards he stepped out of the car, and grabbed his tea which was still warm. "I will Grimm, I promise." He shut the door, and turned around.

He looked good._ Fuck, that was an understatement._ He looked fantastic. His chest was a bit broader. His orange hair was a little longer; he had bangs over his eyes. He grew an inch or two in height. The clothes he wore seemed to form around his body. The sweatpants he wore were low on his hips. The shirt he wore seemed to cling to his torso. Ichigo's mid-driff showed exposing his sunkissed, tanned skin. How did he stay so tan during the winter days as well?

_Psh, it didn't even matter._

Grimmjow rubbed the cheek that was kissed, then let out a soft sigh. "Fuck Ichigo. Why do ya do this ta me?" He whispered softly to himself. He looked up to see Ichigo reach the entrance into the building.

He thought to himself, and stared at the back of Ichigo's head. "_Look back if you still love me_."

Ichigo opened the door to the building, and just as he was going to step in he turned his head and met eyes with Grimmjow once more. They both shared a smile, then Grimmjow waved goodbye. Ichigo stepped in and then blue haired man drove off.

As he was making his way back home, he noticed the sky was lit up with stars. Two of the brightest one's shined together. One was bigger than the other, but the other still shined bright.

_It had to be fate._

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Was what just happened real life?

Grimmjow just came out of no where and was just..._Grimmjow._

Maybe Ichigo took what he said before a little too hard. Everything seemed to fall into place whenever he was with him.

When Grimmjow pulled up and offered him a ride Ichigo's bones felt like they were turning into jelly. He knew he had to be calm and just relax, but just being around him made his body work in overdrive. He couldn't focus on a single thought. His heart seemed to be pounding in his chest. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Grimmjow did some amazing things to his body, with just a glance.

Not to mention he still had so much sex appeal. It seemed like no matter what he wore it would ooze out of him. Ichigo knew Grimmjow wasn't trying to dress up when he left his home, but_ damn_ he looked great. The faint blue five o'clock shadow that was painted on his cheeks, and cut jawline gave Ichigo impure thoughts.

When Grimmjow grabbed him by his waist and he got to see those pools of blue, he had to hold himself back by only placing a kiss on his cheek. Only the heavens knew what he truly wanted to do with Grimmjow.

After he got out of his truck and made his way to the entrance to the dormitories he had the strongest urge to turn around to see Grimmjow once more. After turning his head and fulfilling his urge he noticed Grimmjow was staring right back at him. The look in his eyes was almost indescribable. It was so warm, so inviting, yet so dangerous, and lustful.

_Down boy. Easy._

_Fuck_ he needed to get laid. If he was rock solid just by being next to Grimmjow something definitely needed to change.

He stepped into the main building, then made his way to his own dorm room.

As much as he wanted to touch himself, he didn't want to do it because of Grimmjow. Even if they were going to be friends he didn't want to be some dirty secret. Instead of relieving himself he resisted the temptation, and grabbed his sketchbook along with watercolor paint. He stripped back down into his underwear, then began mindlessly painting.

He didn't want to think. Just do. It didn't matter what colors he picked. What shape or direction. He just needed to release himself. After he deemed himself finished with the piece of work he sat the book down on his nightstand and laid back against his headboard.

"Fuck it." Ichigo whispered to himself, as he let his hands sink underneath the elastic band of his boxers. His fingers wrapped around the shaft of his cock and he gave a long, slow, stroke up length and let the palm of his hand brush against his precum covered head.

"Nngh..A-ah.." He hissed out when most sensitive part of his manhood was teased. His hand continued the slow, teasing strokes on his member only to cause more precum to spill out. Each time him and Grimmjow were intimate played in clips in his mind. The images were so vivid, and realistic. He could feel everything Grimmjow was doing to him.

He turned himself onto his stomach and placed his hands flat on his headboard. His slender hips moved up and down as his cock ground against his firm stomach and the soft sheets. Two fingers strayed into his mouth as he alternated between sucking them, running his tongue over them, and nibbling them periodically. They helped quiet his increasingly growing moans, and quite honestly he needed something in his mouth.

He was at the brink of releasing himself. He just needed something to push him over the edge.

He tore the slick, wet fingers from his mouth and he immediately pressed them to his much eager hole. When they delved inside knuckle deep he cried out for Grimmjow as if he were there.

The fingers were now scissoring out of him; each time they went a little deeper as they searched for the spot Grimmjow always seemed to get. The grinding against the bed wasn't going to do it anymore he needed to be touched. He reached his hand from the headboard and raised his hips from the bed. Upon doing that he began pumping at the shaft of his cock, just as he was able to add a third digit inside him.

Something just wasn't doing it. He kept edging himself closer and closer to release. He grew more aggressive and threw his hips back onto his fingers. His prostate was immediately stabbed into, and Ichigo's cock erupted in what seemed to be an endless spray of his seed.

His mouth gaped open as a silent moan begged to rip from his throat. His slender form trembled a bit as the effects of his orgasm began to take his toll. He rolled over onto his side and could barely hold his eyes open as the exhaustion swept over him.

Ichigo was beat.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

"Fuck!" Grimmjow hissed out as cock trembled, and shot out a few thick loads of his cum onto his bare stomach.

He couldn't help but touch himself as soon as he got home. Something about Ichigo just kept him hard as a rock.

_Not like he really minded it though._

He grabbed a shirt that was lying around on the ground and cleaned the mess that was on his stomach. After a little while of catching his breath, and recovering from the blissful climax he looked down to see Pantera's sandpaper like tongue lapping at his big toe. It was obvious she wanted attention too.

He smiled then reached down to grab the raven haired feline, and wrapped his arms around her. The purring instantly started as he laid down on his side to cuddle his pet. It truly had been a while.

Not too soon after, Grimmjow let out a heavy yawn and pulled a blanket over him and his vibrating kitten.

A decent night's rest without waking up with a hangover and getting to Ichigo? This day truly turned out to be more than a blessing.

The one thing Grimmjow hated about himself was how light of a sleeper he was. The softest footstep in his bedroom was enough to wake him up out a slumber. So when his phone blasted out a loud guitar riff as his text tone at nine in the morning he was ready to murder someone.

Pantera had slipped out his arms and hopped out of the bed. She didn't seem to like it either.

"Damn it...who the fuck.." He whispered out as he reached over to grab his phone. It was an unknown number, but when he read the message a smile ached at the corners of his mouth.

"_Grimm?" Its me Ichigo."_

If it was anyone else he would've went back to sleep, but since it was Ichigo he decided to respond.

"_Ya, its me. What r u doin up so early?"_ He managed to press on his touch screen keyboard. He liked texting, more than speaking on the phone. It was more convenient. Plus there were emoji's.

_Who__ the fuck doesn't love emojis?_

"_Alarm. I got a lot 2 do 2day."_

"_R u busy rite now tho?"_

"_No y?"_

"_Lets go get sum coffee, we can catch up ya?"_

"_Sure :] sounds good Grimm. There is a cafe down by where u picked me up. Meet me there."_

"_I kno wat ur talking about. Meet u there in 30 mins."_

"_K :] see u then"_

"_Ok ;) "_

After the text was sent Grimmjow couldn't keep himself from grinning so much. Nothing could've made his day brighter. He stepped out of his bed and went to his bathroom to groom himself properly.

It took a good twenty minutes getting himself ready, but he had to admit he looked much better than before. The stubble that grew on his face was shaven. His hair was styled in the messy, wavy spikes he was used to. And what he wore simply tied everything together.

Grimmjow had on a pair of slim white jeans, a loose fitting black tank top which had a graphic image of a zombie on it, and on his feet a pair of low top classic black and white Converse.

It was something simple but he knew he still looked good. With only a little bit of time left to get to Ichigo he grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone then he was out of the house, and in his truck.

Getting to the small cafe wasn't too difficult and it took less time than he thought. When Grimmjow stepped out of his truck he looked over to see a Prius with almost the same color as his hair and he chuckled. Ichigo perked up and stood upon seeing him.

"That's yer hybrid isn't it?"

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile and nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Who else drives a Prius? Let alone a bright as fuck blue one." He began to chuckle once again.

"Haha at least my car isn't orange. The hell were you thinking? No one likes orange!" Ichigo teased back.

"Haha look who's speaking! Have ya seen yer hair Ichi?" He retaliated with grin.

A playful scowl played on Ichigo's face before he gave up and grinned. "Fuck you Grimmjow."

Grimmjow laughed briefly then jerked his head a bit towards the entrance to the cafe. "You ready to go in?"

Ichigo gave a curt nod, and then he walked in as Grimmjow held the door open.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

The conversation was a bit sketchy, and awkward for the most part. There was small talk, but otherwise both men would just take casual sips from the coffee and keep to themselves.

Ichigo didn't want it to be like this. He was hoping things would go perfectly smooth, but it was definitely the opposite. He wanted things to work with Grimmjow. Even if they couldn't have the same relationship as before He still wanted things to work between them. But this was proving it. It really wasn't going to work if they were just friend's. It was just too awkward.

"So, I hear you just won a tournament up in Okinawa." The red head said, trying to salvage what was left of the dying conversation.

Grimmjow nodded his head and grinned, "Yeah, it was kinda no big deal. Just a few of the 'top' golfers in all of Japan. Or so I was told. Nothing but over-glorified amateurs."

"So basically it was a handful of Gunters?" Ichigo smirked, at the joke he made.

"Oh yeah, pretty much." He played along with a chuckle. "So uh, how's school going? Nelliel tells me you have an art show coming up."

"It's okay. I don't really talk to anyone just do my work, then go to my dorm. I'm in charge of this semester's art show, all my art is going to be showcased."

"Ah, tomorrow eh? I'll be there Ichi. And what's this about you not talking to anyone? You're a great guy, why don't you talk to anyone? I'm sure you can get just about any guy you want at that university."

"I jus-foget it. Never mind."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing, just forget it Grimmjow."

"Why are you fighting me at this? I just want you to find some people to make you happy. A friend, a boyfriend, something."

"Damn it Grimmjow, I don't want anyone else. I want you!" Ichigo couldn't hold himself back anymore, he had to let out his true feelings. "I want you Grimmjow, nobody else. You make me feel like I'm not alone. You make me feel like I'm loved. Like I'm wanted. No matter if I'm your secret or not, I don't care anymore. I just want you. You make me happy. Is that so fucking bad?"

"Ichigo..." The man was now staring down into his cup of coffee. "You've got so much ahead of you. You're so talented, a-a-and smart, and I don't want to ruin your future. I don't want you to regret missing out on so much."

"My future? Is this what this is about? Fuck it, I'll do anything. I-I'll quit school an-" Grimmjow abruptly cut him off, by immediately standing and grabbing Ichigo by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't you **ever** fucking say that! Your education is you future Ichigo. I'm not gonna let some school boy crush get in the way of that. Prove your dad wrong. Show him that you **can **be an artist. I won't stand in the way of that."

"Grimmjow, please. I need you." He said with his hands trying to pry Grimmjow's tight grip from his shirt, his voice starting to crack. "I love you. I thought you loved me too. Why are you doing this?"

"I do love you Ichigo. You don't understand how much I do." He let go of Ichigo's shirt and then placed a hand to his cheek caressing it gently. "I just don't want you to rush into things. I can't let things end up like the way they did with Nelliel. I'd rather die than cause you that much pain. I'm scared Ichi."

Ichigo placed his hand over Grimmjow's as he swallowed back the urge to sob in front of him, "You're scared of what Grimmjow? My future?"

"No..."

"Me?"

"Ichigo no..."

He thought hard about what Grimmjow said then spoke softly upon the realization, "Are you afraid that I'm not gonna love you anymore?"

Grimmjow just sighed in response, and lowered his head.

"Grimm, if you're doubting how much I love you now then how _can_ we have a future? I'm not Nel. And honestly, until you think otherwise...I don't think we can be together. If you think us being together is too much of a risk..." He peeled Grimmjow's hand from his cheek. "I'd rather you not take the chance. You don't love me Grimmjow. It was silly of me to think that you did."

The blue haired man looked up to speak but gave a heavy sigh instead.

"Don't come to my art show Grimmjow. I think it's best we don't speak anymore. Any other kind of relationship just won't work. Take care." The red head turned away from the table.

As hollow as he felt, he couldn't be sad. The pain he was supposed to feel just wasn't worth it. 

He stepped into the drivers seat of his sky blue Prius. Turned it on, and just left.

_Grimmjow blue for a car color. What the fuck was he thinking?_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

As Ichigo drove off, Grimmjow didn't have the strength to stop him. Grimmjow wanted to say that Ichigo was wrong, but he couldn't.

He _did_ love Ichigo. Everything he said to his younger companion was nothing but the truth. He couldn't help that he was afraid. He honestly had no one to blame for himself.

He wanted to keep fighting, but he couldn't. Ichigo was done with him. He truly did fuck up things for good.

Grimmjow hopped in his truck without any further thought on the subject, and just went home. Pantera was waiting eagerly at the door of the garage for Grimmjow to walk in, but Grimmjow paid no attention to her. Instead he walked into his kitchen and grabbed his bottle of sake.

Upon grabbing his sake he paced to his bathroom with in his bedroom to get his sleeping medication. He sat the sake down on the counter-top and reached into the cabinet to grab the pill container. Something was wrong, as they wouldn't open when he tried twisting the cap off.

"Come on. Don't fucking do this now..." His confident baritone voice was now a weak willed as he talked. "Open damn it!" He growled in frustration, and used all his strength on the cap. It obviously wasn't a smart idea, as when he did that every pill in the bottle spilled out and scattered onto the floor. "Of course! Kick me while I'm down!" The man cried out as he dropped to his knees. As he began picking up the tablets one by one his sake suddenly fell to the ground causing the bottle to shatter. He looked up to see Pantera padding around innocently on the counter. He dropped every pill he had on the ground and stood up.

He was seething. His jaw was clenched. Pantera stood directly in his line of sight. He looked at passed the black feline to see himself in the mirror.

The kitten cried out and padded forward to paw at Grimmjow's chest, "Mew! Mew!"

He couldn't hold it in anymore, as the tears started to slowly roll from his eyes. "Pantera? I didn't scare you did I girl?"

Grimmjow reached his hands down and picked her up, her orange-brown orbs stared into Grimmjow's. He sat up on the counter top and just talked. "I couldn't get him back." He sniffled a bit, and wiped the tears that were now pouring from his eyes with his shoulders. "I'm a coward girl. I know. I'm an idiot too. You don't have to tell me twice."

"I shouldn't have to tell you once." A woman's voice spoke.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he raised his kitten's face to his own. "Holy shit, you can talk?"

"Grimmjow!" The woman's voice yelled out. The woman's voice was coming from behind Pantera, he lowered his kitten once more and looked up to see his ex-wife standing across from him.

"Nelliel? How did you-"

"You're not the only one who speaks to Shawlong. I just landed a few minutes ago. Nnoitra took Gunter, Menoly, and their friend's to the hotel. I came to surprise you, but uh. Looks like you could use a little more than a surprise."

"How much did you see and hear?" His crying stopped for that time being, and he was able to think somewhat straight.

"I heard you yell something about being kicked down, so I came in using the key underneath the plant. After that I just watched Grimmjow. I saw everything."

"Everything?"

"EVERYTHING Grimmjow!"

"I don't know what I'm gonna fucking do. I lost him."

"Grimmjow, what did you do?"

"I told him I didn't want him to end up like well, you. I didn't want him to be miserable, and fall out of love with me. I told him I was afraid, and I didn't want to risk losing him."

"Wait. Wait a minute. Are you _insane?_ "

"I don't-" Grimmjow began, but was immediately cut off.

"No you don't! Grimmjow I was young, and I was pregnant but that still doesn't justify what I did. I **chose **to give up my life for the sake of my children's and yours. I didn't choose you, believe me I didn't. I chose _our family._

In choosing my family I gave up myself. Yeah, it was a risk but I took it. Grimmjow honestly I don't think we ever loved each other in the way a husband and wife should have loved each other. I think we did what we had to do for the sake of the children. We were young and stupid and I ended up getting pregnant. Yet _**another **_risk.

You can't base your relationship with him off of ours Grimmjow! And then doing this shit? Pills and sake? Are you **trying **to royally fuck up everything? No wait don't answer that I think we both know the answer." She paused for a brief moment and placed her forehead into the palm of her hand. A deep sigh left from her, then she began speaking once more. "Ichigo is a sweet boy, and he has a kind heart. You know he's been through a lot, so why tell him that you don't want to be with him because you're scared? Grimmjow he's spent his whole life scared.

He trusts you. He loves _you_. You didn't lose him. You lost _yourself. _

Get it together you blue haired asshole. You're gay. You're divorced. You're sexy. You're rich. I could go on with this list, but the most important one that you, I, and Ichigo know is that you love him. You took the biggest risk of cheating on me and breaking up this family just to be with him. There's no way you're turning back now."

Grimmjow nodded his head, and listened to the woman's harsh, but effective words. He knew exactly what he had to do. He was going to get Ichigo back for good.

"Thanks Nelliel. Ya cleared some shit up for."

"I've always been there for you Grimmjow, and I always will be. There's no need to thank me, you would've done the same for me."

Grimmjow chuckled softly and shook his head, "Nah I'd let yer ass stay single."

She chuckled softly as well, and rolled her eyes at him, then turned and began to leave out the door. She stopped at the door-frame and turned her head and gave a look on her face as if she just remembered something, "Oh and Grimmjow? Rangiku's pregnant. Surprise, you're a grandpa."

"What?!" Grimmjow jumped down from the counter forgetting there was glass on the floor and he got a piece in his foot. "AW FUCK!"

"You should probably clean up that glass before you seriously hurt yourself honey." Nelliel giggled softly, after speaking in a bouncy tone.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Today was the day. This was it. The opening was in less than ten minutes and he was starting to seriously get the jitters.

The day before he met up with Grimmjow and basically cut things off with him, then he went on with his day He went to class, and as a promise to himself he started to look into fraternities. There was one right under his nose, they were different. Instead of normal Greek for the name, they chose the title 'Visoreds'. They were in combination with the sorority, which was titled 'Vizards'. Either way they were both cool groups and the people were in it were so diverse. Everyone in the group specialized in different forms of arts, while being creative in creating their own types of masks which they wore to campus parties.

Shinji Hirako was the head of the fraternity. He was signature for his trademark piano key wide grin, and long straightened blonde hair. He was especially thin and tall, and his art form was specialized in fashion.

There was Rose Otoribashi, who had long, wavy blonde locks of hair and a laid-back almost lazy attitude towards class. His special art form was music, primarily with the use of the guitar. He was a womanizer for the most part, but being the laid-back, lazy guy that he was he never really had any use for a relationship. Love Aikawa the brunette with a natural star shaped afro was Rose's best friend. His art type was poetry. There wouldln't be a situation imaginable where he wouldn't recite something completely irrelevant. Hachigen Ushoda was the oldest of them all but was notably famous for his pink hair and matching mustache, and his art form was illusion and magic. He was quiet for the most part, and normally had his nose in a book. The last member of the fraternity was Kensei Muguruma. He was outlandish, and embraced it by sporting multiple piercings, the number 69 tattooed on his chest, and by often changing his pale gray hair style. Being the aggressive type he was, he went to the academy for drawing; specifically tattoo design.

The sorority was a decently shorter list, but by no means were they any less diverse. Hiyori Sarugaki was the leader of the sorority. She had blonde spiked pigtails, and freckles underneath her eyes. She was Shinji's older sister, and she loved torturing him every minute she could. Her art form was that of hospitality. She aspired to be a geisha, but she had to learn to control her anger. Mashiro Kuna was the youngest of the group and was known for her short eccentric lime green hair. Her art form is contortinism; as her family was literally a traveling circus she's also know for being very silly and childish. The last woman of the group was Lisa Yadomaru, she had long black hair which she often wore in a single braid down her back or in a ponytail with oval shaped glasses. She was the one who appealed to Ichigo by offering him one of her doujinshi that she drew herself, to cheer him up. Her art form was cartooning, and illustrating but only those of mature audience types only.

Lisa introduced Ichigo to both groups, and they instantly took to him. He wasn't in much a terrible mood after being under their care.

Though the initiation was silly, he still did it. He had to make a mask to be an official member of the fraternity, so he designed one.

It was a white mask with shark like teeth across the jawline, three red vertical stripes that extend from the bridge of his nose to the upper right corner of the mask, two curvy parallel red slits underneath his right eye, with a red slit on the lower right side of the chin of the mask.

They helped him plan the rest of his art show, and even included to help him during the showcase. Meeting new friends wasn't really that hard after all.

"Guys I'm not sure I can do this, what if no one shows up? What if the food gets people sick? Fuck...What if-ow!" Ichigo rambled on as he paced back and forth in the large auditorium which had his paintings posted nearly everywhere. Something just hit his head.

Hiyori threw her wooden geisha sandal at the back of Ichigo's head cutting him off then spoke, "Oi! Shut the fuck up will ya? We got yer back remember? You just be the host, and you let us do the rest."

Kensei walked over and placed his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and added on, "Yeah, you're on'a us now. Trust us."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his sore head, and sighed softly. He was still pretty nervous.

"Ichigo you should probably just rub one out. Blow your load. Choke the chicken. You know? I got this one harem that'll blow your mind." Lisa whispered not so subtly to Ichigo. From across the room.

"Lisa, ew. I'm good." He gave a soft laugh and shook his head.

"You want to be hypnotized Ichigo?" Hachigen asked without looking up from his book.

"N-no!"

"Do you want me to play you a song Ichigo?" Rose asked as he lounged next to the table of finger foods and casually ate a few.

"No! And stop eating those!"

"Lets do some yoga~!" Machiro said as she stretched her leg behind her head for no apparent reason.

"No!"

"Water. W-a-t-e-r. It is something we drink to replenish our soul. I-" Love began the next verse, but was interrupted by Ichigo.

"No! What is this?! What the fuck does water have to do with any of this?! Would you all stop!" Ichigo shouted out to all of them.

"Ichigo, relax. You're going to wrinkle your outfit that I picked out for you." Shinji noted as he brushed out the invisible specs on Ichigo's shirt.

Ichigo wore transparent light pink long sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves cuffed up to his elbow, to show the silver watch he had slapped on his wrist, the dress shirt was tucked into his black slacks, with a jet black leather belt with a rectangular silver buckle, a black fedora that had a pink band around the rim and shined black dress shoes. It was simple, yet classy.

"Sorry Shinji, I'll be more careful." Ichigo took a deep breath in, and then looked at his watch. "Fuck! I've got to open the doors. I'm ready. I can do this. Thank you guys for all your help!" He managed to scream out as he ran to the door, to open it.

Within minutes of opening the door, the auditorium was filled.

He was truly surprised. Teachers came, a lot of students came, people he didn't even know were there looking at his work. The nervous feeling went away just for a while. Then he saw his dad and his sisters lounging around his art work. He noticed his dad was stuck on the mural sized banner he made in memorial of his mom.

He approached his father and a second didn't even pass by before Isshin spoke. "Ichigo, I can't believe you did this. She's beautiful. Everything here is nothing short of excellent. I'm proud of you. If this is what you're doing then damn it I support you fully. In fact, I'm buying this mural of Masaki."

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief upon hearing his dad approved of his work_. _"Thanks dad."

_It was about time quite honestly. _

Ichigo stepped back to view everything in its entirety. Everything was going so smoothly. The light guitar music that Rose recorded for him played subtly in the background. The food went really quickly, and the supply for them was already in demand. People were approaching him and giving him compliments. He had five guaranteed sells. When Nel, Rangiku, Menoly, Tia, some really tall dude with black hair and Gunter showed up it only made things better.

"Hey guys I'm really glad you could make it though, who's this?" Ichigo said almost too superficially, but he didn't much have a choice he was the host.

"Nnoitra atcha service. I'm Nel's new boy toy." The tall, thin guy grinned after speaking. He and Shinji had to have the same dentist.

"Nice meting you Nnoi-tirora?" Ichigo tried getting out in one piece.

"Close enough sweetheart! Everything is fantastic. You do absolutely great work Ichigo." Nelliel added on after her love interest.

Gunter nudged Ichigo's side and chuckled softly, "Yo Carrot Top. This is pretty good man. But man, you still dress pretty gay."

"Aha well considering I am gay after all that's not too insulting asswipe." Ichigo retaliated against his best friend with a grin.

"Hey, this asswipe is a father."

Ichigo deadpanned and blinked a few times before asking, "Seriously?"

Rangiku chirped in "I'm about seven weeks pregnant. You're gonna be an uncle."

Ichigo's expression changed entirely and he responded, "wow congratulations! I'm happy for you two!"

"Thanks dude. So, how are things between you and my pops?" Gunter asked casually as Rangiku fed him a sushi piece.

"About that me and him aren't really—hold on." Ichigo noticed Grimmjow walk in and look around. "Damn it Grimmjow..." He whispered to himself as he walked over to his former lover.

"What are you doing here? I thought I tol-" Ichigo started speaking, but was silenced when he felt Grimmjow's soft warm lips press against his own.

He didn't want to fight it because nothing felt more natural in the world. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and then the kiss was broken.

"Ichi don't talk just listen to me. I care about ya. I care about yer future. I want ya to succeed in life. I can't see into the future, but I _know_ that I want ya in mine. I want y a to be happy what ever it is you are doing. Whether its making making beautiful art or being my one and only. I love ya Ichigo Kurosaki, and swear to you, you're worth _every_ risk. As long as I get to call you mine at the end of the day then my life'll be complete."

"Grimmjow I-I love you too. I just don't know what else to say. You've got me speechless." He looked up into Grimmjow's eyes, the blush on his cheeks were practically an unhealthy crimson, but he didn't care.

"You've already said more than enough." The blue haired man smiled as he placed a hand on his lower back, then he leaned down to kiss him once again. This kiss was longer than before, and definitely more intense.

Suddenly the room was filled with applause, and that's when the kiss was broken. Ichigo looked around to see that they had attracted an audience. Everyone who had been enjoying the art work seemed to find the relationship in front of them to be of greater interest.

Ichigo remembered something, and he hoped Grimmjow did too. He gave a playful grin and said, "So does this mean I don't have to pay you back for that art piece you bought me when we first met?"

Grimmjow caught on quickly and let his hand drape down to grab a helping of his ass, before smirking and saying "Oh, you're gonna pay for it one way or another."

"Grimmjow, no! My dad is right there!" He blushed a deeper red and playfully socked his chest.

The blue haired devil only laughed in response. Everything was gonna work out just fine.

_** Four years later.**_

"Grimmjow I don't understand why you won't tell me where we're going." Ichigo said rather impatiently. He had just graduated from the university at the top of his class. The ceremony was yesterday and Grimmjow was driving them somewhere. "I don't even know where we are! Please just tell me."

Ichigo's appearance didn't necessarily change over the four years, though when he graduated he got Shiro's named tatooed in Kanji on his chest directly over his heart by Kensei. No one knew what it meant. Ichigo just wanted to keep him close to his heart especially. Shiro hadn't shown up since Ichigo took Grimmjow back, though something tells him that he isn't too lonely. He often had dreams about this older man named Zangetsu having his way with Shiro.

Grimmjow just kept silent, and continued driving. After a while it seemed that his mate had given up asking him, and then began to ask others through texts.

No one wanted to give him a straight answer and it truly did bother him. "I will tuck and roll out of this car if you don't tell m-"

"Shut up and look out the window." The blue haired man insisted.

"Why would I.." He looked up at the window. They were at the edge of Karakura Town, and they were at the pier. Parked at the pier was a yacht with all his friends, and family on it. Then there was a banner on the side of that read, "Congratulations Ichigo!"

"Come on Ichi. Lets celebrate." Grimmjow suggested as he stepped out of the burnt orange truck.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

Grimmjow supported Ichigo throughout everything he did. He wanted Ichigo to fully experience college so they wouldn't officially move in together until after Ichigo graduated.

When the two men boarded the large boat, the celebration officially began. Ichigo was at the center of attention and he was getting the recognition he deserved.

It made Grimmjow happier than he could imagine. The blue haired man only walked around to see if everyone was enjoying themselves, as well as thanking them for coming. When he found that one someone special he'd been secretly searching for he went to find Ichigo.

"Someone wants to say something to ya Ichi." Grimmjow approached Ichigo whom was finally alone.

Ichigo turned around and made eye to eye with a pair of striking cyan-gray eyes and instantly smiled.

"Congwadjlations Uncle Cawwot Top!" Gunter Jr. recited as he sat on the blue haired man's broad shoulders.

"Thank you GJ. Though look how big you've gotten, you're very handsome." Ichigo reached out to ruffle the boy's strawberry blonde spiked locks.

"I know I handsome. Sexy too." The boy spoke with a smug grin on his face.

Grimmjow chuckled softly and cut into the conversation, "Might not have our blue hair, but ya definitely got the Jaegerjacques attitude kid."

_Like father, like son, like grandson._

"You're not lying there." Ichigo laughed.

Rangiku walked over to the group of men, her stomach once again swollen and round. "You guys talking about my little handsome man?"

"Oh no, he's doing most of the talking about how handsome he is himself.." Ichigo responded with mirth.

"Well, I'm beautiful and Gunter is just perfect. What do you expect?" The woman spoke with a soft giggle.

"Dunno what Ichi is expecting, but I want a granddaughter. Then I want Gunter to invest in some condoms. I'm startin' to feel a little old here." Grimmjow said with a grin.

Rangiku placed her hand over her rounded belly and smirked, "The sex of the baby is a secret, besides I'm due in a week or two anyway."

Gunter came up from behind Grimmjow and gave his son the juice he wanted then entered the conversation himself, "Either way it goes, we're not done havin' kids. Though dad's right babe, we should hold off until after the honeymoon at least."

"You've been married for two years, and you **still** haven't gone on our honey moon?" Ichigo asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh we have, three times to be specific." Gunter grinned and hugged his wife's hips from behind.

"Gunter!" Rangiku reprimanded, as a blush crept up on her face.

"Yes mommy?" The mini Gunter turned too soon, toward his mom on Grimmjow's shoulders and accidentally spilled his punch in on his grandpa. The red punch immediately stained his shirt.

"Aw damn it." Grimmjow mumbled.

"I'm sowwy Gwampa!" Gunter junior spoke as Rangiku pulled him off Grimmjow's neck. His small hands covered his eyes as he tried not to cry.

"It's alright champ, I ain't mad atcha.

Ichi, you keep enjoyin' yerself I'm gonna go clean up."

Ichigo nodded and stayed continuing the conversation with his best friend.

Grimmjow made his way to the cabin where he planned for him and Ichigo to spend the night in. It was his own fault for wearing a fresh white dress shirt to a party; let alone with his very mischievous four year old grandson attending.

He pulled off his sticky shirt and tossed it to the ground. Then he grabbed a dry rag and wet it and doused it in soap then began to wipe off his sticky chest, and abdominals.

"You want me to get your back Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked quietly, but it was still enough to make Grimmjow jump.

"Ichigo don't sneak up on me."

"I didn't. I assumed you saw me. You were looking right in the mirror."

"Aha yeah, at my body. I was too distracted by my own sexiness." Grimmjow grinned.

"Oh shut up." Ichigo said with a chuckle. He grabbed the rag from Grimmjow's hands and began to wipe his back which was somewhat sticky.

There was a brief silence as Grimmjow's back was washed by his red head mate.

"Are you enjoying everything Ichi?"

"Yeah. It's all so nice. Thank you. You even managed to get my old friends from high school here."

"Mhm. You talk to your dad?"

"Actually he couldn't make it, he had an appointment with Dr. Unohana. Though Karin and Yuzu are here. They say he's obsessed with that picture of my mom I painted four years ago. He's loosened up a lot since Nel referenced him to start seeing Dr. Unohana. Karin got a scholarship to any college she wants off soccer, and Yuzu is an intern for Retsu. I think she said she wanted to be a psychologist like her."

"Aha, I see. Karin and Yuzu are about the same age as Menoly right? Seventeen?"

"Mhm. I talked to Menoly too. Her and Tia moved in together, and apparently their going pro in tennis partners."

"Of course, I heard about that. Did you speak to your Visored..Vizard or whatever the fuck their name is?"

"Yeah. There so silly. They want to buy a warehouse, and just live there. They offered me to be one of their roommates."

Grimmjow tensed, and turned his head around to make eye contact with Ichigo. "What did you say?"

Ichigo smiled and turned Grimmjow all the way around as he spoke, "I told them I would much rather live with the man I love."

"I want you to stay with me too Ichigo, you won't regret the decision." He smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Ichigo's lips.

"I know I won't regret it Grimmjow. Waking up to you, and my artwork, and that huge ass pool you've got in your backyard is something I can live with for the rest of my life." Ichigo chuckled softly then leaned up to kiss the blue haired man. Their lips stayed pressed together for a little while, before they began to mesh and crush against one another.

The kiss soon broke with Ichigo being lifted up and sat down on the bathroom counter. His slim legs wrapped around Grimmjow's waist as he pulled him in close.

He leaned in to press his forehead to Ichigo's, then he spoke softly for a final time.

"Us, your artwork, the pool, and most importantl, Pantera and her mate too. I named him Shiro for ya."

"Grimmjow that's more than perfect." Ichigo said in return before their lips met once more.

While Ichigo shot a hole in one, because in just one shot he got the man of his dreams, his father's blessing, and even got to follow his dreams.

Grimmjow was one of the lucky ones. His luck ran along with his golf. He was able to get another shot. He was able to get Ichigo back. He was especially able to get his family back. He was lucky enough to get a few more tries. He was able to get another shot. To be more specific he got a mulligan.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

_**Author's Note: I don't have much to say, but I hope the sequel was everything you guys wanted and more. I tried not to make it too mushy, and still add some of that delicious angst. Hope it wasn't too bad, I kinda rushed . Anyway...Thank's for reading. Hasta luego ^^ **_

_**~Shawn**_

_**Translations: **_

_**Un hueco mundo. Las fria noches de invierno trae una luna solitaria. Sino que tambien trae un Ichigo solitario. = A hollow world. A cold winter night brings a lonely moon. It aslo brings a lonely Ichigo.**_

_**Ein hohler Himmel. Eine hohle Welt. Eine hohle Seele = A hollow sky. A hollow world. A hollow soul.**_


End file.
